Arrival Of The Crystal Gems
Arrival Of The Crystal Gems, is an upcoming adventure Chronicle episode of Hiccup's adventures Chronicles will be made by Aaron The Meerkat, Ren The God Of Humor, And tigerman531. Plot Unknown by the Explosive Crashing sounds, Team Berk, and the Justice Guardians heads out to find out who crashed landed. what they didn't know is they met the Crystal Gems, and the boy, who is half gem, half human hybrid. They get to meet them and start to know each other, But Lord Shen and the Chameleon Want to get the Gem Stones for themselves. Can they save Their new Gem Friends? Trivia * Scenes Hiccup Meet The Gems *Hiccup: It's gotta be it, there is where we heard the Crash landing. *Rainbow Dash: Whatever it is, I'm ready to face it if it's a threat!!! *Yugi: Let's be careful. We don't know what we're dealing with here. *Snotlout: oh man, I see it moving... Let's get it! * (All teams Charge) *The Mask: *as Teddy Roosevelt* CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!!!!!! *Patch: *barks as he runs with the teams* *Hiccup: Wait! Guys! Wait! Toothless, come on. *He gets on Toothless and Hiccup and Toothless block their paths* wait guys!! *Tammy: What's going on?! *DJ: Huh? *T-Bone: Hiccup, what's the big idea? that it's almost moving, and we were planning to attack! *Hiccup: you can't go charge things like that, we don't know what that is, until we can figure it out what is. now, I'm going to climb on top to see if this is the threat or not. now, you guys stay there, while i'll take a peak, Jaden, Jeffrey, i'll call you when the Results comes in. *Jaden: You sure about this? *Hiccup: Yes. *Jeffrey: ...Okay, but be careful. Might be a trap. *Hiccup: don't worry, i'll be fine, if this happens, i'll call you guys. *Starts to climb as the Teams watch him climbing, meanwhile Hiccup keeps climbing and climbing and finally reaches to top and see the figure starts moving revealing to be The Crystal Gems! they look around and Hiccup Hides, While the gems looking around* *Garnet: hmmnnn.....what a strange place. *Pearl: This place is completely new to me. *Amethyst: wow, I never seen this place like this. hey, where's Steven? *Pearl: STEVEN?!?!?! Oh my goodness!!!! Don't tell me we lost him!!!! *Steven: *Muffed* guys, I'm over here. *Garnet: *Grabs Steven* Are you all right? *Steven: Yep. I'm okay. But where are we? *Pearl: I'm not sure yet. We've never been here before. *Garnet: must've been norse settings. *Checks the ground* the Ground still the same, no Trap holes. *Amethyst: Weird place so far. *Pearl: Be careful. Who knows what could be living here. *Garnet: there are no anyone in this world. *Hiccup: *Starts to get up and goes to Garnet Behind her and taps her shoulder* um...Excuse me. *Garnet: INTRUDER!!! Gems Weapons! *Pearl: *summons her swords* *Amethyst: *summons her whip* Finally, some action! *Hiccup: AAAHHH! Whoa, Whoa, Hey, Hey! Stop! Sorry, did I startle you? *Steven: wow, who are you? *Hiccup: oh, my name is Hiccup, And This Is Berk, This is where I live, of course, I'm a chief of the Vikings. *Amethyst: Chief? *Pearl: Oh my goodness!!! *puts her swords* We're sorry for our first impression, Chief Hiccup!! *Garnet: We mean no full on Attack on you, please forgive us, we just crashed landed by mistake. *Amethyst: Yeah. No hard feelings? *Steven: We're sorry about we almost attack you. *Hiccup: that's okay, and I forgive you guys, and yes, is' a mitake you guys crash landed here, cause Berk Here, is my home. *Garnet: of crouse we need to repair our ship, do you people has some mechanics to fix this? *Hiccup: oh yes, we have some, some of my friends are mechanics. *Garnet: *sees Team Berk And Justice Guardians watching them and gasps* Gems! protect the chief! *to Hiccup* Watch yourself! *Jaden *gasps and activates his Duel Disk* *Garnet: Stop! Who goes there?! *Jeffrey: WAIT! It's okay! We're friends of Hiccup! *Steven: who are these guys? *Hiccup: they're my friends, They're Team Berk and the Justice Gaurdians. *Amethyst: whoa.. *Jaden: *deactivates his Duel Disk* Who are you four? *Garnet: all right everyone you're clear to come out. I'm Garnet. *Amethyst: I'm Amethyst. *Steven: I'm Steven. *Pearl: And I'm Pearl. *All: We Are The Crystal Gems! *Pinkie Pie: *smiles* Wow! *Aqua: *smiles* It's nice to meet you four. *Fishlegs: oh I'm glad you're not a threat. *Garnet: Thank you all. it's nice to meet you. *Steven: Wow, I never seen you guys like this, you all look, wow. Category:Adventures Chronicles episodes Category:Brermeerkat Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531